The Strawberry Uchiha
by ForsakenHate
Summary: Madara and Naruto have their final showdown! But in a twist of fate Madara's dream world gets altered! Join Ichigo and his adventures to save the world from utter destruction while trying to remain a normal human...Sort of. Rated M for future chapters. Ichigo x OC
1. I Am You

**Hello guys and gals! ForsakenHate here, bringing you 'The Strawberry Uchiha'.**

**I had this idea in my head for a few days, and i just couldn't muster up the effort to write about it, until right now xD.**

**So without any further ado, shall we begin?**

Normal text

_Flash back text._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaktou speaking"_

'_Zanpaktou thinking'_

"**Demonic voice"**

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach...I know it's a shocker.**

* * *

Footsteps could be heard echoing ominously through out what looked to be a silent battlefield. The stench of dead bodies enveloping the surrounding area could be smelt from miles away, the moon casting its ever present shadow looming over the barren waste land. Two silhouettes slowly making their way closer and closer to each other could be seen from a distance, until they unexpectedly arrived at a standstill.

A tall man with onyx black hair that reached all the way down to his lower back, his face adorned piercing red eyes topped with a menacing look; he stood panting slightly with ragged clothing glaring at the man standing before him. The said man wore a white robe that seemed to shimmer in the moon's rays, a black hakama pants fully fitted with matching boots. He donned long golden hair that swayed in tandem with the wind. But the most peculiar feature seemed to be his ominous purple eyes embedded in both sockets with a ripple like patterns and decorated with 10 spiralling tomoe.

"Give it up Madara, you have lost this war" The golden haired man spoke in-between a few pants.

The newly named Madara, Madara Uchiha looked almost amused at this statement.

"You think you've won? Don't get so cocky Uzumaki Naruto!" With that Madara's eyes began to morph into the Mangekyō Sharingan, his grin never leaving his face. "Kotoamatsukami!" With those words Naruto's mind started to rush as we felt an influx of false memories enter him. But he wasn't fazed at all; instead he started smirking at Madara.

"You should know better than anyone Madara that genjutsu doesn't work on a Jinchuuriki! Even Kotoamatsukami will have no affect on me!"Naruto stated victoriously, but little did Naruto no that was all but a simple trick of manipulating the sense to think Kotoamatsukami was directed at him...

"Who said I'm using Kotoamatsukami on you, Uzumaki?" As soon as those words were uttered, a lightning encased hand pierced Naruto's chest right through his heart. Coughing up blood violently Naruto stood there motionlessly dreading who's hand that was, slowly turning his head around his eyes widened as tears threatened to erupt from the corners of his purple lit eyes.

"S-Sasuke..." He indentified hoarsely, the blood now entering his lungs. All the while Sasuke looked at him hatefully, eyes filled with vengeance and resonating darkness.

"You're finally going to die you bastard! I have finally avenged my clan, killing the one who killed my family!" He roared with a maniacal grin plastered onto his face.

"MADARA YOU FUCKER HOW COULD YOU! SASUKE JUST RETURNED AFTER SO LONG!" Breaking free from Sasuke's arm which was still lodged in his chest, he ran towards Madara with hate filled eyes. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He roared as he formed a Bijuu dama pointing straight for Madara's head.

"Kuchiyose no Justu..." As those words were uttered a giant demonic statue appeared from beneath the earth tearing up the landscape. "Now that the seal has been weakened i shall be taking back my little pet" A single chain shot out of the statue's mouth aiming for Naruto's stomach, screaming out in pain Naruto's eyes rolled back as his body went limp. The Juubi was being ripped out from his seal and there was nothing he could do about it.

"RUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" With the all encompassing roar, the entire area was levelled and annihilated.

The Juubi was free again, but its freedom was short lived as it started dissipate into Madara's back kicking up dust as it did the smoke now clearing to reveal Madara in all his Sage of the Six Path glory. His hair now bleached completely white, he was now sporting a white robe with tomoe symbols running along the neck area, and a black crescent shaped staff in his glove covered hand.

"Say goodbye to this world of hatred, Uzumaki Naruto..." With that said, Madara raised his staffed before abruptly bringing it to down to strike the earth beneath him. Tremors could be felt from miles off as a dense mass of Yin and Yang Chakra started to build up at the top of the Shinjuu. Now with the eye embedded in the petals fully opened gazing upon the moon, Madara grinned victoriously as he made a single hand seal letting the entire world began to fade into white nothingness... All that was left were Naruto and Madara: Madara standing with a grin plastered onto his face and Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood, His Uzumaki heritage the only thing keeping him alive and not dying right there and then. Madara began to walk at a slow pace towards where Naruto lay, savouring his victory and the completion of his life goal. "Uzumaki Naruto... you have failed yet again to protect those you care about, now watch as i create the world anew in my image." Madara mirthfully said with glee.

Closing his eyes in concentration Madara started to create his ideal dream land, but little did he know Naruto was slowly getting up. With the last of his chakra reserves Naruto brought up a hand and begun to form his signature technique the Rasengan pumping it full of sage chakra and the little remains of the Juubi chakra that clung onto his soul. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a Hirashin Kunai that his dad gave him before the Edo Tensei was released when Madara forcefully took control of Orochimaru's mind with his Sharingan, later killing him off as a precaution as to not use the Edo Tensei again. Gripping the kunai tightly he threw it with all the strength he could muster, breaking Madara out of his concentration, Madara quickly tilting his head to the side to avoid being impaled he narrowly dodged the kunai as it soared past him.

"Is that all you-"Madara couldn't finish his sentence as Rasengan was thrust into his back with lethal force. Cursing out loud Madara was smashed into the ground causing a human sized crater to form in the seemingly none-existent ground.

"It's too late boy! I've already cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi! Your cursed fate has now been sealed" Laughing at the top of his lungs Madara failed to notice the seal on his back slightly change...

At a steady rate the entire white world started to collapse on itself distorting the very fabric of the universe, after this was all said and done Madara's ideal dream world was being brought into fruition...

Or was it?

* * *

"Shit...That same dream again..." Someone said out loud panting slightly with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. The man in question looked to be about 18, with lightly tanned skin and a permanent scowl chiselled onto his face. However the most peculiar trait this young man carried was his vibrant spiky orange hair that fell just past his shoulder. All in all he was quite handsome. He glanced over at his alarm clock and noticed he had a few hours before he needed to get up, so he decided to lie in for a bit to contemplate the strange dream that kept bothering him every night.

Time skip - 2 hours.

"Onii-chan! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" A cheerful voice rang in Ichigo Kurosaki's ears as he yawned of the sleepiness. Ripping himself of from his bed before he'd collapse back onto it he lazily scratched the back of his head; making his way to the bathroom to perform his morning rituals, he noticed a strange sensation in his eyes that kept bothering him. Shrugging it off, he squeezed the tube of tooth paste onto his toothbrush while groggily brushing his teeth. After a few minutes he rinsed his mouth spitting out the water from his newly freshened mouth. Slowly lifting his head to face the mirror in front of him, he was completely shocked to find his eyes were blood red! Blinking in response before leaning forward an inspecting his eyes he heard a familiar voice, which he loathed oh so much...

"EEEEEECCHHHHHHEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice boomed as the bathroom door was kicked open and a man who seemed to be in his 40s flying across the room about to drop kick Ichigo square in the side of the head. On instinct Ichigo quickly grabbed the pair of legs, swinging them around smashing the man into the wall creating a human sized dent in the said wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GOAT FACE, DROP KICKING YOUR SON LIKE THAT?!" Ichigo roared as he started to repeatedly punch his dad in the face.

"WHO ELSE IS GOING TO KEEP YOUR SENSES IN TIP TOP CONDITION MY BOY?!" Isshin countered with his goofy grin.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO DO THAT YOU OLD COOT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF CHECKING MY EYES BECAUSE THEY TURNED RED AND THEN YOU COME FLYING IN TRYING TO DROP KICK ME?!" Ichigo roared applying more pressure to his vice hold he just put his dad in.

"Wait what; you said your eyes went red?" Isshin's eyes narrowed dangerously, his expression did a 180 as the goofy exterior was replaced by a serious look. Inspecting Ichigo's eyes he seemed to be shaken up by something. "Ichigo your eyes are brown like they always are, are you sure you weren't seeing things due to lack of sleep?" Isshin queered trying to ease his thoughts.

"Of course not! Why would I be seeing things?" Ichigo asked in an irate voice, thinking his father was making fun of him. Isshin seemed to be in deep thought as he didn't notice his son walk right past him to have his breakfast downstairs.

'That can't be possible...No one was ever awakened it.' Isshin thought to himself in shock.' I'll have to keep a close eye on him from now on; the dangers to such a 'thing' could warrant destruction to everyone around him, if he doesn't learn how to use it properly...' Isshin grimaced thinking of the disaster that could befall everyone if Ichigo had such a 'thing'

' _Something must be bothering the old goat...Does it have to do with what I said about my eyes?'_ Shrugging it off Ichigo opened the kitchen door to see his 2 little sisters happily enjoying their breakfast. Well Karin wasn't really happy she didn't look it anyway, since she normally wore a stoic facial expression. Mentally sighing he walked to the table and joining them, he picked up his chop sticks and dug in.

Once he'd finished his beef with rice and curry, he slung his school bag over his shoulders and at a brisk pace made his way out the house and off to school.

'_Shit its happening again...' _The same weird sensation in his eyes plagued Ichigo again but this time the sensation was intensified, he could feel himself slipping from his consciousness. Cursing under his breath as his body fell limp on the floor, before he completely blacked out he noticed two pairs of feet making their way towards him, but to his dismay his vision was too blurry to identify who's they belonged to...

Location change

'_Shit, my head feels like it's about to explode...'_ Groggily getting up from the floor, Ichigo noticed he was no longer in front of his house, but instead he was in a bleached white area surrounding him holding nothingness for what seemed to stretch on infinitely."This is fucking crazy, where the hell am I?" Ichigo murmured under his breath.

"**You are in your mindscape.**" A deep voice boomed echoing off the empty space. A long figure in clad with a black robe fitted with a hood stood a few ft in front of Ichigo, causing him to stumble back out of surprise. Ichigo may not be good at sensing people but he was pretty sure he would be able to sense someone if they were right next to him, but this guy it was like he saw him but he couldn't sense him at all. To say the least it unnerved Ichigo to no end...

"Who the hell are you? And what's a mindscape? Zangetsu never told me about this." Firing of as many questions as he liked Ichigo gave the man a quizzical look trying to figure him out.

"A mindscape is the lowest region of your mind, similar to that of your inner world, but here this place is not affected by the stability of your soul but instead your mind. This is a lot harder to change then your inner world, say if you start to feel depressed it will rain, but here all stays tranquil until you are but in a life threatened state. As for whom i am..." The mysterious man trailed off, which caused Ichigo to glare daggers at him, not wanting to mess around.

"I am your past life, I am the god of the legendary Uchiha, the first to awaken our bloodlines true ability...and I am you." The man lifted his hood up to reveal a man who looked to be in his 30s, he had spiky onyx black hair that flowed down to his waist, and he had a menacing scowl carved on his face much like Ichigo's. But what caught Ichigo's attention the most was his eyes, his eyes that seemed to have been dipped in the blood of countless souls, radiating strength like no other...The same eyes as Ichigo's...

"I am Madara Uchiha."

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**

**Age: 18.**

**Hair colour: Orange and spiky.**

**Height: 6ft 2.**

**Shikai: Zangetsu.**

**Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu.**

**Reiatsu class: Fifteen times the amount of a high captain level.**

**Race: Human/Hollow/Quincy/Shinigami.**

**Bloodline: [?] I'm pretty sure you all know by those hints :P**

**Mics: Has seemingly infinite amounts of reiatsu plus extraordinary growth rate. Which allows him to learn and master any technique much, much faster than a regular person would be able to.**

**Techniques translations:**

**Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere.**

**Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods.**

**Sharingan = Copy Wheel Eye.**

**Mangekyō Sharingan = Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**

**Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader**

**So what do you guys think!?**

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in your reviews, this is my first story so go easy on me D:**

'**Til next time...**

**ForsakenHate, signing out.**


	2. Flashbacks, Flashbacks Under the Moon

**Oh my god! I love you guys, thank you for all the awesome reviews! **

**Replies to:**

**Tensa zangetsu1: Sorry this won't be a harem, but I might throw in 1 or 2 girls that like Ichigo but it won't be a pairing.**

**Mexican ninja1996: Hmmm I thought that possibility over but it's too boring and I've seen far too many of them. So you'll have to wait and see for what I have in store for you guys. ;P**

**Also this story takes place after Ichigo loses his powers, forgot to mention that before.**

**Ok, I say that's enough talking from me, let's move onto the show!**

Normal text

_Flash back text._

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaktou speaking"_

'_Zanpaktou thinking'_

"**Demonic voice"**

**Oh yeah I don't own Bleach or Naruto...**

* * *

"Who the fuck is Madara Uchiha?!" Madara nearly face faulted at that answer. He was expecting Ichigo to go wide eyed and pass out from the shock, but this...was complete unexpected to say the least.

"I am Madara Uchiha you brat!" yelled as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Madara sighed as he knew words would not solve this dilemma, he decided to show Ichigo instead. "Boy, look into my eyes." And without Ichigo even noticing doing so, he automatically locked onto Madara's menacing gaze.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

Right before Ichigo's eyes, Madara's life was relayed to him in fast forward. It was like he was looking through Madara's eyes: he saw when Madara made his first friend, Hashirama Senju and how the dreamed of a world filled with peace a place where children didn't have to die. But later on things began to turn grim. Madara fought countless battles against his best friend and his clan. He could feel the ever growing pain in Madara's heart as it hurt him so much to fight his friend, but he had to, to protect his brother.

Ichigo smiled at that, he knew exactly where Madara was coming from here. He himself lives to protect his two younger sisters: Yuzu and Karin, without them he'd probably do what Madara did and destroy everything out of blind rage...Not that he hasn't done that already. Reminiscing on his visit to hell and all the carnage and destruction he brought made him mentally cringe. That was something Ichigo never wanted to happen again.

"So, do you believe me now?" Madara questioned, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Pfft! Hell no old man!" Ichigo retorted "I believe all that Shinobi crap but how are you me?! We look nothing alike!" Ichigo stated. Another tick appeared on Madara's head.

"I'M NOT OLD YOU BRAT!" Madara roared losing his composure yet again. Ichigo smirked at him and continued his taunts.

"Are you sure? You lived till you were that old white haired gramps and then got revived. That makes you an old fossil!" Ichigo snickered at Madara's suspense, watching the man fume as he starting cursing at him under his breath. Taking a deep breath Madara decided to continue.

"Brat did you notice how your hair went pitch black and down to your waist when you used the Final Getsuga Tenshou?" Madara questioned. Ichigo's eyes widened as he knew where Madara was coming from. "Also did your eyes not go blood red?" Madara smirk grew as he saw Ichigo's reaction.

"But wait! I thought that those changes happened because of Old man Zangetsu!"Ichigo stated trying to deny the facts.

"Does Zangetsu have waist length black hair? Or crimson red eyes?"Madara replied stoically. "No he doesn't." The Uchiha replied for Ichigo. Ichigo hung his head in defeat, knowing that all this was true. "Boy, do you know anything about your family?" Ichigo's head shot up straight away.

"Of course i do! They're my family why wouldn't i know about them?" Ichigo state a matter of fact tone.

"That's not what i meant...Do you know about your mother and father's past?"Madara locked onto Ichigo's brown orbs waiting for a reply. Ichigo was currently thinking to himself, did he ever know about his mum and dad's past? 'Now that i think about it the old goat never mentions anything about my family tree. I guess i didn't even care enough to ask but this is really weird. I'm going to have to ask him myself...' Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Madara still looking at him intently waiting for his answer.

"Well boy? Do you?" Madara asked starting to lose his patience.

"No...I don't" Ichigo replied. "So are you going to tell me?" Ichigo asked hopefully wondering if he'd finally get an answer.

"Are you stupid brat? I'm you, so how would i know about your past if you don't even know." Madara deadpanned, causing Ichigo to drop to the floor comically. "You should ask your father about it, he'll know everything."Having said enough Madara decided it was time for Ichigo to go back to the real world. "You should wake up brat; i don't like those weird stares your so called friends are giving you." And as if on cue Ichigo's eyes sprang back to life in the real world. Scanning the surroundings Ichigo noticed 5 pairs of eyes staring at him. Feeling extremely awkward he decided to do something about it.

"What the hell are you all staring at?! I feel like a zoo animal!" Ichigo quickly got up ignoring the looks he got.

"But kurosaki-kun! You passed out in front of your house; we were really worried about you!" Orihime said trying to glare him back to the bed so he could rest. He could see Uryuu raising his glasses as if to ask a question.

"Kurosaki, before you fell unconscious i noticed something odd about your reiatsu" Uryuu stated in a calculative manner. "The fact you even face reiatsu bewilders me since you lost it did you not?"

"Wait i have reiatsu now?!" Ichigo asked trying to get a hold of the situation. 'Could it be because of 'him'?'

"Yes, it's rather faint but it's there." Replied the stoic Quincy.

Ichigo was shocked, he'd given up all hope of ever being a Shinigami ever again...And yet here he was getting told his reiatsu was coming back. He was happy enough to be doing cartwheels but then his manly image would be ruined. But then again, was it really Madara's intervening that was restoring his powers? He'd have to ask him later about it, but for now there was someone he had to talk to...In private.

"Dad...I need to talk to you about something." Moving his eyes according over to where his dad was sitting. Isshin seemingly knowing what Ichigo wanted to talk about got up and started to walk over to one of Kisuke's empty rooms.

"So you want to know about your past huh?"He asked rhetorically. Seeing his son nodding in response Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well get yourself comfy Ichigo, you're going to be here for a while." Ichigo took a seat in front of a round table directly opposite his dads, before he started to continue.

* * *

"Captain ~! Where are you captain~!" A woman with light shoulder length strawberry length hair chimed before running down a hall way stopping at a tree. "Excuse me can i borrow that tray?" She asked politely to an unseated Shinigami. Handing it over to her she threw it with extreme force at a lone tree on a small patch of grass. "Aha! I got you!" She cheered.

"Bwuahaha! It's a shame that i caught it before it actually hit me!" Came a goofy reply. Walking over to him the woman stamped on the tray that was currently being held directly in front of the person's face.

"Perfect hit"

"Noooo! My sharp, handsome fashion model nose is damaged! I guess I'll have to take a breather for the entire day!"Yelled the man comically.

"Come on, you have work to do...Captain Shiba."

Isshin Shiba; a man with spiky black hair with a few strands draped across his face, a narrow jaw line and sharp grey eyes and topped with a light skin tone, was currently nursing his bruised nose and pouting like a child.

"You're so heartless Rangiku!" He whined as if to portray his immaturity even more. Walking up the unseated Shinigami that Rangiku took the tray from "Sorry about this it broke because of her."

"Don't blame me! It's your fault running around neglecting your job! Jeez if the head of Shiba clan is this immature the honour of the entire clan will be at stake!" She berated.

"There you go again; you always use the family as an excuse to complain! But i know your devilish plan! You're slowly pushing your entire work load to me! How cunning, you witch, devil, succubus! "Isshin's taunts finally got to Rangiku as she swung round to punch him square in the face only to have him block it with his forearm and give her a menacing stare. "Rangiku all that time you've been running around looking for me has made your boobies all shiny! NICE!" Those were the last words Isshin could utter before he was beat to a pulp by a flustered Lieutenant.

Location change.

"You're late!" A boy with spiky snow white hair and frosty blue eyes yelled. "I've already finished all the paper work." Isshin's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he ran over to the boy grabbing him by the sides and lifting him up into the air.

"TOSHIRO MY BOY, YOU'RE AMAZING AS ALWAYS! WORTHY OF BEING THE NEXT CAPTAIN!"

"Hey! Considering my ranking shouldn't it be natural for me to be the next captain?!" An angry Rangiku yelled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? If you were the captain this division wouldn't last a day." Isshin replied taunting her some more.

"Yeah my bankai training is going smoothly so i should be fine" Replied Toshiro, causing a tick mark to sprout on Rangiku's face.

"Why are you agreeing with him?!" Fumed Rangiku as he started to pinch Toshiro's cheeks.

Prying himself of Rangiku's hold he walked over to the captain. "Captain Shiba i have something to report for you. Do you remember the report 2 months ago? The same incident happened again and the causes are still unknown..." Seeing this, the captain swivelled around on the heel of his foot and dashed out.

"Where are you going captain? Are you going to investigate alone?!"Called out a panicking Rangiku.

"Of course! Do my paperwork for tomorrow I'll be back in two days! With that Isshin flicked out of existence with a burst of Shunpo. Rangiku was about to give chase before being stopped by Toshiro saying that at their current level of power they'd only be a hindrance to their captain.

After meeting a few unseated Shinigami who were already sent out to investigate the disappearances Isshin made his way up to a ledge.

'Shinigami are being targeted...that could mean they're targeting people with high amounts of reiatsu. Let's see if they can resist this.' Slightly unsheathing his zanpaktou, and pumping a large amount of reiatsu into the surrounding area. Hearing two screams echo into his ears, he quickly turned around to only stop dead in his tracks by something appearing behind him. Dreading what was behind him Isshin slowly turned his head only to see a shady demonic like figure with its back turned against him.

"What the fuck...Is that." Isshin said in shock. There in front of him was what seemed to be a humanoid hollow in clad of darkness bearing to blades as hands, but what caught Isshin's attention the most was its blindingly white menacing skull shaped mask coupled with a pair of horns that seemed to resemble something mixed between a bull and a demon.

Dropping its head slightly before abruptly raising it again to let out a bellowing roar that made the air around it to distort causing Isshin's eyes widened as he could feel the mass influx of reiatsu being release from this strange hollow. "I see it's completely black, and has its hole closed up...But this reiatsu is definitely that of a hollow's. Drawing his blade straight from the sheath to counter the on-coming black hollow only to be pushed back by the tremendous force each swing the hollow held. 'Shit I'm getting pushed back here' Isshin thought while blocking another earth shattering strike. 'I don't understand it, its physical appearance is somewhat that of a hollow...Yet it feels like I'm fighting a Shinigami! This is gonna be a tough one' Isshin was brought out of his musing as he heard someone calling out to him.

"Captain Shiba what are you doing here?! Karakura town is under the 13th division's surveillance "called a random Shinigami. The hollow abruptly turned around dashing across the empty night sky pointing its demonic appendages on its head straight for the poor Shinigami.

"RUN!"

But it was too late, a cero formed in-between the black hollow's horns and before you knew the Shinigami was atomised." What the fuck...That's not a hollow, that's not how a Menos fights!" Rushing in from behind Isshin tried to get the slip on the hollow only to be parried easily by its blade like arms. "Hey, there's no way a monster like you could be still alive, without the Gotei thirteen not knowing...Who's pulling the strings in this little charade?"Isshin seemed to get a low growl as an answer. "I forgot you're a hollow; of course you're not gonna answer. Oh well i don't care...Either way I'm gonna cut you to pieces!"

"BURN...! ENGETSU!"

On cue blue flames burst into life around Isshin's zanpaktou completely enveloping it in an azure aura burning brightly. Little did Isshin know that Aizen was watching their skirmish from the safety of the black reiatsu concealing cloaks Kisuke invented. Deciding to intervene, Aizen slashed Isshin across the back, causing blood to gush out everywhere.

"Wha-"Isshin couldn't finish his gasp of surprise as he plummeted towards the roof of a building. 'That wasn't the slash of that hollow's. It was definitely a zanpaktou!' Turning around Isshin decided to confront on the traitor.

"WHO ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND FACE ME TRAITOR!" Isshin roared only to receive no response. 'Shit...with such a deep wound i won't be able t fix my reiatsu in order for me to use my bankai...' Isshin was brought out of his musing as a blade fly soaring in from the left trying to decapitate him. Jumping upwards to escape the fatal blow, only to have the hollow rocket towards him at breakneck speeds.

"Don't underestimate me...You fucking piece of shit!" Isshin reached over his shoulder and grabbed handful of his own blood from the gaping wound on his back, bringing it to his mouth before drinking it. He blew the azure flames onto his sword thus intensifying the brilliant fire. Charging at the hollow with a battle cry they collided head on. The force of their attacks caused a shockwave concealing the fight. Little did Isshin know there was a Quincy watching just below them.

A scorched limb flew all the way down to the city below landing next to the said Quincy: She seemed to be a teenager with light brown shoulder length hair that seemed almost orange at first glance, big brown orbs and she was adorning a school uniform.

Back up at the fight, Isshin having crash landed on top of a building was being heavily pressured by the unknown black hollow. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a cero forming yet again in-between its horns. Remembering what happened to the other Shinigami that got annihilated by that he didn't feel like having the same experience. To his surprise the hollow stopped mid charge and suddenly turned around dive bombing the ground. Well to be exact it wasn't dive bombing the ground but the Quincy girl brandishing a spirit bow.

"Who is she?" Mutter Isshin in both shock and curiosity.

The girl in question started to fire of a flurry of spirit arrows. Easily avoiding every arrow with its insane speed and dexterity the hollow honed in on its said prey.

'Shit she is gonna die at this rate' With a burst of Shunpo Isshin managed to make it in-between both the girl and the hollow.' Shit! I have to save her, but how at this rate I'll get skewered!' screamed mentally, completely angry and frustrated at his own weakness. Isshin started to feel a painful tearing at his eyes: but what he didn't realise that his platinum pupils morphing into a crimson red colour. Looking directly into the hollow's eyes with immense hate and killer intent, Isshin was completely shocked to see the hollow burst into black flames. The hollow now roaring in pain made a last ditch effort to attack the girl, successfully biting down onto her shoulder. But it didn't realise that it fell right into a trap...

"I...~ Got...~ You...~" Chimed the girl as she formed a miniature bow in her hand aimed right at the hollow's temple. With flick of the wrist an arrow was sent straight into its head causing its death instantly. Isshin's eyes widened, he saw the black flames creep up onto the girl's shoulder.

'Shit! How the fuck do i get rid of that fire?!' Isshin thought trying to think of something, and as if on his command the black fire started to dissipate into nothing, leaving the ashes of the black hollow.

"Hey are you alright!"He said quickly running over to her checking if she had any injuries.

"I should be asking you that! Your left eye is bleeding so much!" Isshin hadn't been paying attention to his own well being enough to notice the searing pain that was resonating from his left eye, until now that is. Gasping out in pain he placed a hand over his left eye to try and stop the bleeding. "Just stay still, I'll heal you."

"Hey how could you have defeated that hollow all by yourself? Who are you?" Isshin asked with curiosity. Masaki was currently having an internal panic attack.

'Should i tell him? How will he react?' Mustering up all her courage Masaki decided to tell him.

"My name is Masaki Kurosaki...I'm a Quincy..." Closing her eyes in anticipation, not wanting to face an angry Shinigami.

"Wow! This is the first time I've actually met a Quincy in person! Jeez it actually makes me feel kinda special" Isshin said with a goofy smile on his face. Masaki was in complete shock, here in front of her was a Shinigami that did want to exterminate her or her race, but instead he said he felt happy to see one in person! Masaki couldn't help but giggle at his response.

"And that is how i met your mother. The rest is a little grim, she underwent Hollowfication and Kisuke managed to save her using me to hold the hollow back until of course your hollow awakened in the soul society. My reiatsu was no longer able to suppress your hollow side."

"And after 20 years...I regain my Shinigami powers."

Ichigo couldn't have been happier at this moment, the truth about his past was reveal and he found out his mother was a Quincy with hollow powers, and his dad was a Shiba, one of the royal clans in the soul society. Steeling his resolve and composing himself to the fullest he looked straight at his dad brimming with

"Thank you...Dad" [Insert that bad ass face that Ichigo made in the manga].

Isshin couldn't have been more proud of his son, he learnt the truth about his heritage and the truth about both his parents and yet his soul did not waver, not even in the slightest. For a father that was the pinnacle of happiness.

Ichigo now deciding to walk back into the room with where his friends were currently stationed waiting for him only to find them leaning against the door eavesdropping. Gaining several tick marks at his friends sly antics.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Umm...sorry about that Kurosaki-kun we couldn't help ourselves" Orihime replied sheepishly.

Uryuu just pushed his glasses up, while Chad just remained silent.

Shaking his head and sighing he looked over to Kisuke who was currently waving his fan in front of his wave smiling goofily at him.

"Oi Urahara-san do you know what's happening to my body?" This smirk on his face grew upon hearing this.

"Why kurosaki-san of course i do! You see when you used the final Getsuga Tenshou you didn't lose your Shinigami powers at all." Noticing the confused looks he was getting Kisuke decided to elaborate. "You see that technique would have normally made you lose your Shinigami powers but...With your endless amounts of reiatsu that isn't possible. All that happened was your reiatsu vents throughout your entire body burnt up. These so called vents are literally at every point of your body the most prominent vents are positioned on feet and wrists. When they burnt out from over exertion of reiatsu your body could not long cope with bottling all that reiatsu so it shut down your Shinigami powers...So to speak. And now that your soul is slowly but surely repairing itself, the reasons of that is still unknown even to me, your soul is releasing reiatsu at a steady rate when you fully heal you will be back at full power...or even stronger." With that he finished with a cheerful smile and peace signs in both hands, causing Ichigo to deadpan at the shop-keepers antics.

Mulling over what Kisuke said Ichigo was wander how is reiatsu vents were healing, until a familiar voice echoed in his head.

"I believe I'm the cause of your exponential healing factor" Boomed Madara's voice, catching Ichigo off guard. Ichigo deciding to shrug off the fact that Madara could speak to him while he wasn't in his inner world decided to reply.

"How so?" Ichigo queried.

"Do you not remember my fight with the Shinobi? I had Senju DNA implanted in me, which granted me massive amounts of power and extreme healing rates. I healed from holes in my body tearing up my insides with little to no effort, so healing these so called 'reiatsu' vents should be no problem." Madara stated. 'There is also that 'thing' that is helping out too...' Madara decided to keep this bit of information to himself.

'I see, well thanks i owe you big time' Ichigo replied. Madara scoffed at his declaration.

"Are you stupid boy? You can't owe me something since i am you, which would be like patting yourself on the back" Madara replied stoically.

'Jeez you really are a stick in the mud aren't you?' And with that he cut the mental link and brought his focus back to the real world. Deciding it was time to head back he got up and slipped his shoes on. Glancing at the time he noticed there would be no point going back to school he headed straight for his house to take a nap. This day was far too crazy for him to handle. Walking down the street Ichigo noticed he could see a lot better than usual; it was strange to say the least. He could spot flies from a very long distance hovering over a trash can and even see and memorize from first glance the number plates on cars as they whizzed past. 'It must have something to do with these weird eyes' He swore he could hear Madara yelling at him for insulting his eyes.

Walking up to his house and silently opening the door he lazily walked up the stair, kicking his shoes of whilst doing so he opened the room to his door and pulled the covers up and fell into a deep sleep...Or so he thought.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he realised he was no longer in his room but in his mindscape yet again."What do you want this time you old coot?" Ichigo asked his voice laced with irritation. Waiting a few seconds for a response he looked around and noticed he was completely alone.

Without warning his bleached white mindscape started to distort and fade away as a bright purplish black light consumed the entire area closing his eye reflexively as the light was too bright for him. After a few moments he decided to open his eyes, saying Ichigo was gobsmacked would be an understatement. His entire mindscape had done a three sixty on him, from what used to be white nothingness it was now a vast green meadow with black and white pillars dotted around the place, these said pillars seemed to reach into space, there were also crystal blue lakes that shimmer under the unchanging moon hovering over the starless night sky.

"Wow." Ichigo breathed taking in his surroundings his widened eyes roaming around the never ending landscape. Ichigo's moment of surprise was cut short when he heard running coming from behind him. Swivelling on his heel he didn't get the chance to notice what just hit him...or who just hit him, before he fell flat on his back. "Owww" He whined uncharacteristically. Forcing his eyes open he noticed his vision was covered in white...hair?

"Um, who are you?" Ichigo asked warily. The figure raised its head so Ichigo could get a better look, and boy was he completely shocked. There in front of him was a girl who seemed too looked about his age. She had a perfectly shaped face, wavy slivery white hair that trailed down past her waist, her fringe styled with a Hime-sama cut, pale peach coloured skin, she seemed to have rather large 'assets' which made Ichigo blush up a storm and last of all she had purple eyes with a ripple like pattern decorating it, just like Madara's eyes back in the past.

"My name is Hitomi Tenshi!" She answered with what seemed to be her rather bubbly personality.

"I'm the Juubi!"

...

**Whew that chapter took a lot out of me... I apologize in advance for adding that flash back bit, but i had to add it as you probably noticed i altered it for the sake of the story. I hope it wasn't too boring. Next chapter I'll kick it up a notch.**

**Also i bet you all know the pairing now ;D**

**Hitomi Tenshi: Pupil of the heavenly angel.**

**Hair colour: white.**

**Eye colour: purple.**

**Skin colour: Pale peach.**

**Age: Unknown.**

**Psychical age: 17.**

**Height: 5ft 9.**

**Alias: Juubi.**

**Bloodline: All of them.**

**You can check out what she looks like by going onto my profile page.**

**Anyway thanks again to all the people who read my story and a double thanks to the reviewers!**

**A special thanks to my beta-readers General_Skag and Ultimate Warrior Of Destiny!**

**ForsakenHate signing out.**


End file.
